1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display stands and, in particular, to a tiered stand for displaying a plurality of flat articles, such as greeting cards, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flat articles, such as greeting cards, and the like, are generally displayed in a vertical rack with the face of each card facing forward. The rack is subdivided into a plurality of cubicles or pigeonholes into each one of which is stacked a different greeting card. A rack of this type takes up considerable floor and wall space and often requires that some cards be stored very low or very high on the rack making it very difficult to observe them by persons above or below average height. As the number of greeting cards being displayed increases, space limitations take over and prevent adequately displaying all of the cards available, thus reducing sales. A typical rack of the type just described is shown in the Jonathan et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,348.
Attempts have been made to overcome the problems of the flat, vertical display rack by stacking pockets on vertical supports, which supports are mounted on a rotatable stand. One such device is shown by Thompson in U.S. Pat. NO. 1,103,100 wherein a stand with a cross-shaped frame and plural supports extend upwardly therefrom. Individual paired channels forming pockets are vertically and circumferentially spaced on each support thereby increasing the number of cards that can be displayed for the amount of floor space available. Similar devices were shown by Hintze U.S. Pat. NO. 1,767,980 and Koehler U.S. Pat. No. 766,629. However, in each of these cases, only a limited number of cards can be displayed in each pocket and the pockets are located in such a way that access thereto is difficult and time consuming. The cards were either too exposed, such as in the Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 1,103,100, or were too covered as in the Hintze U.S. Pat. No. 1,767,980.